The front and rear fixing feet of the seats currently encountered are fixed directly on the two lateral flanges of the seat cushion.
These seats are intended to be positioned on the floors of the vehicles thanks to seat feet reception means. These reception means are spaced from each other by a gap which differs from one vehicle model to another. The seat cushion flanges must therefore be adapted to each type of vehicle in order that the feet which they support have a corresponding interval between them, which necessitates specific tooling for each type of seat cushion flange.
Consequently, it is not possible to use the same manufacturing tools to make the lateral flanges of seats intended to be mounted in several types of vehicles, the spacings of the fixing means of which are different, from which a relatively high manufacturing cost results.
The present invention has the object of supplying a seat for an automobile vehicle the structure of which does not necessitate using different manufacturing tools as a function of the interval between the fixing feet to be obtained.